The True Story of the Royal Knights
by Werebazs
Summary: A mystical founder, and a legendary leader. What if Alphamon and Imperialdramon PM had never existed in the DW? What if they're like Hercules in our world: mythes, nothing more? Who founded the Order of RK? Jijimon now 3000 Digi-years later tells all!
1. Prologue

**A.N: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, nor anything in contect with it.**

**This story is a tribute to Omnimon/Omegamon who in my eyes deserves to be the strongest of all Digimon, and who had been hilariously cost down in the movies: Revenge of Diaboromon, and Digimon X-evolution, compaired only to Imperialdramon PM and ****Alphamon **of course. Because of this, I decided to write them out from the founding of the Order of Royal Knights, closing them entirely in the world of mythes among legends.

** Sorry for every Grammatical, or Spelling mistakes I've and I will commit, I promise I'll try my best.**

* * *

- I'm the strongets of all Digimon! – Bebydomon cried. Then he saw that his friends are about to laugh at him . – Ohm, or at least I'll become one day! Yes, I will become! – he shouted, when the others collapsed in laughing gramp. – Just watch it, one day I'll be stronger tham ImperialDramon Paladin Mode and Alphamon put together!

- Alphamon? ImperialDramon Paladin Mode? – a strange, elderly voice asked him. All the Digimon children stopped and looked worried at the new comer. It was Jijimon. The anciently-old Digimon smiled under his beard. – Why would you want to be like someone who have never existed, and will never exist? This is the problem with today children. No, it was and will be the problem of every generation of younglings. They allways want to be better, stronger, than it's possible.

- What do you mean? – Motimon asked. – Of course they existed. The story of the Knights is curriculum in the school. Everybody knows that the Order of the Royal Knights was founded by ImperialDramon Paladin Mode, and for a little time they were led by Alphamon, but they both've diappeared for some reason.

- Oh, my God, where did education arrived? Teaching tales as history, whiches were only meant to be children stories? No, my dear son, Alphamon and ImperialDramon PM have always been just imaginery Digimon. And trust me, that will never change.

- But if they didn't exist, who had founded the Order? – Yokomon asked. – And don't tell me it was Omnimon! He couldn't be it!

- Why couldn't he? My girl, you don't have to belive everything you hear in the school. Most of them are true, but some are just tales, as your teacher heard them, when she was a child, from teacher who told her as they had heard and so on and so forth. I'm one of the eldest of my kind, and I know the true story which has been buried long ago. I know how it exactly happened, because I saw it, lived through it, survived many battles of that war, and I knew one half of Omnimon, when he was just a kid like you all.

- But if Omnimon founded the Order, than why have he left everybody in false belief ? – Otamamon seemed confused.

- Who said he founded it? I only said, he could had, if he wanted to. Besides, how could he tell the true story to anyone, when he is the one who had disappeared, not the made-up ImperailDramon PM, and Alphamon. The truth is, those names are all refering to him.

- WHAT?

- Hmm. I guess I should tell you the whole story, as it really happened. Come. -He sat down on the edge of a fountain. It was a hot day in Skorville, just out of the great Digisert, the Sahara of the Digital World. The peaceful, little Digimon village was lying at the bottom of a deep canyon, so at least the desert Sun didn't torture the villagers.

- Before I start, I have a questition to you. – Jijimon said – Do you know, why this village was built here?

- Of course! – Bukamon emerged from under the water of the foutain. – Because of the Digiegg of Courage!

- Precisely! The story you're about to hear, happened increadibly long ago, when I was barely elder than you are now. In those days, Digivolution didn't work like it does nowadays. When the youglings became mature enough, they were sent on a very long journey, to find out their mission in this Digital Life. If they'd found it, they had to reconnoitre one of the Ten Digieggs: The Digiegg of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliablility, Hope, Light, Miracles, and Destiny. Some of the Digimon found the correct Digiegg for the first, some had to visit each until they found their destiny, and the Digiegg Digivolved them into their corresponding form. But some of them were refused by each Digiegg of Goodness.

However there were ten other as well, but they were forbidden to touch, because they meant nothing but trouble: The Digieggs of Pride, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Malice, Incubuses and Doom. But these Digieggs, along with the Eggs of Miracles and Destiny refused almost everybody. The latters granted the Golden Armour only to two known Digimon. The evil ones granted their Dark Powers only to one Digimon each. Everybodyelse who had touched them were enslaved by their Dark Power.

For hundreds of Digi-years, everything went as it had meant to go. Young Digimon grew up, visited a Digiegg, Digivolved, lived, then died, and everything started again from the begining, except each time a Digimon returned he had to visit another Digiegg, than the one it had before. They never remembered all of their previous life, just to moments from them. It was the way Digimon learned to accept every wonder of this world as equally important and inseparably coherent. But it wasn't meant to remain like this.

At one point ten unfortunate Digimon child were refused by everyone of the Glorious Digieggs. They were upset, felt shame of their repulse. So they had visited the Ten Forbidden Eggs. And they were meant to release the Devils who were imprisoned in those Eggs.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Birth of a New Line

3000 thousand Digi-years earlier

In the primary village of the Southern Region:

- Relemon quit jumping on Pabumon! Pururumon, how many times I have to tell you, you are not able to fly, until you don't Digivolve! Climb down from there! – Swanmon were running from one baby to another without end. But she didn't complained. It was her life purpose to help the newborns, until they Digivolve to their In-training form.

- Hey, what's wrong with you, Botamon? -She asked the small black-furred infant, who didn't seem to be allright. – Are you ill? I hope no…-she didn't finish, because the two-day-old Digimon started to glow.

- Impossible – Swanmon gasped – it's too young to Digivolve. – but it did. A sudden flash. Swanmon closed her eyes. When she looked up she saw a Digimon she had never before. It's body was nothing but a pink head, with two red eyes, two long ears and a relativly big mouth. The little Digimon started to jumpimg, using it's ears as springs.

- Oh Ms. Swanmon, I'm so glad, thank you, thank you, thank you!

- Oh It was my pleasure my dear…who are you?

- I'm Koromon, of course, of course of course.

- Koromon? Hm… I've never heard about such Digimon – she though. Loudly she said:

- Well, then congratulations, Koromon. Would you please look after the smaller ones for a second? I've to check up something.

- Of course, of course, of course! – Swanmon flew up to the library. She picked up a big book, and started to leaf in it.

- No Koromon. He's a new kind. But how's that possible?

Meanwhile far in the Northern Region:

Penguinmon was just as busy taking care of the children, who were born in the Northern Primary Village. She was extrmely worried about a two days old Punimon, who acted rather strangely since that morning.

- Nyokimon, please stay calm for a minute, I have to check on Punimon now, because it's ill.

- Who's ill? – a voice asked. – Penguinmon turned around. Where she left Punimon a minute ago now an orange head was sitting. It had red eyes, and a long black horn.

- Who is Punimon? – the little Digimon asked. – I'm Tsunomon. – Penguinmon was confused. She never heard about Tsunomon…


	3. On hotground

- Hahahaha! They're falling so easily! – ChaosDynasmon laughed as he and ChaosCrusadermon destroyed children Digimon.

- Hey, you bastards why don't you try to pick someone your own seize! – an angry voice shouted at them. They turned around. A buch of FlameDramon, were standing there, along with some other Digimon of Couarage.

- It's very simple. We don't have anybody of our seize. We are a new line of Digimon, and we're stronger than any of you Armour Digimon!

- We'll see. Fire Raket! – all the FlameDrarom attacked the evil Digimon, who had been covered in flames.

- That'll teach them.

- Hahaha! Do you hear that ChaosDynasmon? They think that some hot-air is enough to scare us!

- What?- The leader FlameDramon couldn't belive his eyes as the two appeared unharmed in the dust.

- It's my turn. Dragon's Roar! – the attack hit, destroying five FlameDramon at once. The other Digimon trembled in fear.

- ChaosCrusadermon, would you like to take care of the rest? – asked his partner.

- They're not worthy. But at least I'll got some entertainment. – she started to slowly walk towards them. Then she disappeared. A flash, then pain. And ten Digimon exploded into data.

- So, who'd like to be the next? – the knight asked. All the Digimon grunted at her, but rather terrified than menacingly. – Nobody? Then I'll take down all of you at once! Spiral…

- Pepper Breath! – a fireball hit her on the shoulder. She turned to her attacker. She wanted to laugh in it's face, but she couldn't. She couldn't identify the Digimon. He was a small, orange skinned lizard, she had never seen before. He was only a Rookie, there were no doubt about that, yet she still felt a sting of fear. – Could he be the one the prophecy meant? – she though. However she asked him:

- Who are you?

- I'm Agumon. And I will not allow you to hurt anybody here! – she smiled as she asked him again.

- Tell me something Agumon. A Digimon as brave as you, why haven't been barded by the Digiegg of Courage? Obviously you would be able to help your little friends, if it had done.

- He's not a friend of us! – Lynxmon grasped. – He's an outsider, one of the Free-evolvers.

- One of the what? – Dynasmon asked.

- Don't pretend to be dumber, than you're! It's him you've come here for, isn't he?

- It depends on what do you mean by „Free-evolver". – Dynasmon swallowed the insult. They'll die no matter what. What really matters is to get every drop of information they could collect.

- He means this! Agumon Digivolve to …Greymon! So, do you still want to fight? – the Digimon now looked like a massive Dinosaur, with blue stripes on his orange skin, and he wore dark brown bone-helmet on his head, with three horns.

- So it's true! – Allomon bellowed. The other Digimon were just as indingant as and .

- Now can you belive that? – ChaosCrusadermon asked. – We were told right. We've really found him.

- What do you want from me? – Greymon rasped.

- Destroy you of course, in the name of the Seven Hells. – ChaosDynasmon replied

- Then go ahead, and try me! Nova Blast! – but it was useless.

- Cccc. Maybe you're stronger than any of these weak out of date Armour Digimon, but you're still no match for us. – said . – And now, Fist of Fear! – and her attack blasted Greymon to the canyon wall. The attack was too strong, and Greymon De-digivolved.

- ChaosDynasmon, would you like the honour?

- It would be my pleasure. Dragon's Roar! – he shot two energy beams at the wounded Digimon. Agumon had seen that noone was trying to protect him. Just because he was different. The crimson and blue shots were only a few meters away from him. He said good bye to the his life, which eversince he evolved to Koromon was meaning- and hopeless. He hoped he'll reconfigure as a totally new, normal Digimon, not a Free-evolver. He closed his eyes and waited the blast. But it didn't came. He looked up, and saw a Digimon in glittering golden armour stood in front of him, keeping the attack away from him. Then the Digimon lifted his right leg, and kicked in the energy beams, sending tham on a totally new way, up to the sky.

- Who dares to defy us? – shouted.

- You know me ChaosCrusadermon. – the newcomer said.

- MAGNAMON!

- The Golden Warrior of Mirracles! – every Digimon cried out at once. The knights in disbelief, the attacked ones in relief.

- Get out of the way Magnamon, or you'll be sorry.

- Please. You know that not even the two of you together is a match for me. – he answered on his clangorous voice. Leave this place now, and never return.

- We'll leave, but first hand over the Free-evolver.

- No! If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me.

- Why are you protecting him? – Allomon asked. – He is a fugitive!

- And then what? He tried to protect you all, despite you kicked in him everytime you could! You're no better than these two.

- You'll regret this Magnamon. – Crusadermon said. As she amd her partner left. Magnamon turned to Agumon.

- Are you all right?

- Yeah, thanks to you. But why did you help me? Nobody ever have given me a hand before.

- Come this isn't a place where we can talk that over.

* * *

**A.N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Some answers, more questions

Magnamon picked up Agumon, and took off. He flew on the speed only the Knight of Miracles could achive. He headed to the unclimbable mountains, miles away from there. However the distance was nothing for Magamon, so they arrived there in a quarter of an hour. When they reached the most fearsome snd by far the highest mount, Magnamon turned upwards, climbing higher and higher into the sky. Agumon started to feel cold, and breathe heavily. His rescuer noticed it, and told him:

- We've almost arrived, hang in there just a little longer. – Agumon was too weak to answer, so just nodded. From seconds to seconds it became harder for him to breathe. Then, when he felt he'd pass out at any moment, Magnamon stopped the climbing, and entered in a cave. As soon as they passed through the entrence, Agumon felt his energy returning, and every side effect of the height were removed from him.

- Thank, you Magnamon, but where are we?

- This is my hide out so to speak. It wasn't me who created it, I just borrowed it. This is a sacred place, nobody ever entered here before me, excluding ofcourse our King, Yggdrasil.

- What? Is this the palace of the Super Computer, who created, and rules the Digital World? – Agumon couldn't decide if he felt honored or horrified.

- No, not quite. Yggdrasil lives within the the entire Digital World, in every Digimon, and he even lives outside of it. This tunnel leads to the highest point of the Digital World, where Yggdrasil may would answer the questitions of those who reach him by their own.

- So, you've brought me here, because you didn't want me to reach him by myself? – Agumon asked susspiciously. He didn't mean the questition, he only wanted to see how Magnamon would react.

- Would you've been able to come here on your own? You didn't even know about this place before. Besides, he wouldn't answered you, even if you had done it.

- Why not?

- Bacause he already told everything you have to know, to me. Now come with me. I have something to show you. – he went inner the cave, and Agumon followed him. They were walking and walking and walking… Agumon started to think they'll never arrive. Magnamon giggled.

- If a few minutes of saunter in these caves gets on your nerves, you really would have never been able to reach the highest chamber. It took 5 years for me, and by the time I started the journey I had already been accepted by the Digiegg of Miracles. Here we are. They stepped in a huge room. Altough it was lightened by somethings that looked similar to Magnamon's armour, Agumon couldn't see neither it's other end, or it's ceiling. Magnamon moved on, confidently, it was obvious he knew where-what had been. Agumon stayed close to him. The chance of getting lost in this place, which was huge enough for Magnamon to roam for 5 years…let's say he would had rather chose the death at the claws of Chaosdynasmon. Suddenly Magnamon stopped, Agumon had wade in his leg, and fell over it.

- Why did you stop so suddenly? – he asked angrily as he stood up.

- Because we have arrived. Look!- he pointed on the wall. It has a score of a Digimon on it. He looked like a Warrior. His face was covered by a helmet. He had a mantle on his back. On his left shoulder he wore a shield, with the Crest of Courage on it. And at the place of his hands he had the head of two Digimon: a dragon-like on the left, and a wolf like on the right.

- Who is this? – Agumon asked.

- I don't know his name. But I know he is the Fin-all Digimon, the one who'll allways carry out Yggdrasil's will, the most powerful creature to ever exist. Come. – he continued walking, and while he did, he showed other engravings to him:

- They're the Royal Knights. A group of Digimon which does not exist, yet. The Fin-all, when he will born will bring them all together. – In this moment Agumon saw something, that caused him to feel like he got another punch fromChaosCrusadermon. Because he saw her, and ChaosDynasmon among the „Royal Knights".

- What are those two doing there?

- Watch those scores better, you'll find someone else there too.- Agumon looked on it again.

- Hey there you are as well! What are all of these mean? Why have you brought me here?

- A few years ago my King Yggdrasil has decided, that it's time for the end the Age of the Digieggs. Armour Digivolution can't be improved, or carried further. The first Digimon has arrived to their final forms, they've learnt everything they could. Without further things to learn evolution would stop. And without evoulion, life here would became monotonic, the same things would happen over and over again. That's why he decided to create a new stem of Digimon, who're able to Digivolve without the help of the Digieggs. ChaosDynasmon and ChaosCrusadermon were one of the firsts of these new Digimon, who're called…

- Free-evolvers. – Agumon gasped. Magnamon nodded. – But why did you say, they had beeen one of them. Aren't they anymore?

- They've been corrupted. Just like you, they met nothing but refusal, from both the Digimon and the Digieggs. In their final exasperation, they started to search for the Forbidden Eggs. I tried to stop them, but my King told me otherwise. The only way I could have stopped them would have meant to bring them here. But Yggdrasil has forbidden it.

- Why?

- I had never questioned Yggdrasil's wisdom before, and I didn't plan to start it. I knew very well, that I'd never understand his reasons. But I trusted and still trust him. He said their road leads through the Darkness, and they will be the ones who'll bring the Fin-all to Live. So I let them go on their insane adventure.

- Why are you telling me all of this?

- Because you were chosen by Yggdrasil.

- For what?

- You have the location of the Fin-all written in your heart. You have to find him.

- You mean I have to help you to find him, right? – Agumon asked.

- No. You have to go on a journey by yourself. Once you'll met someene who shall help you in your quest, but I can't go with you.

- What would happen if I refuse?

- Then Yggdrasil's plan would back fire on him, and the entire Digital World will suffer the consequentes. The Age of Chaos will arise!


End file.
